


Inspection

by LuccaAce



Series: Baronia [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comeplay, Exhibitionism, Flashbacks, Hal's past is depressing, M/M, Mentions of Sex Work (past), Possessive Behavior, Shy Hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuccaAce/pseuds/LuccaAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the consummation of the wedding, and before they fall into Felix's bed, Hal has to be inspected for proof of their consummation. Hal remembers what Felix has saved him from, and Felix is very possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspection

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about this story the other day, and I realized that I didn't really know what happened during the skipped "inspection" scene in "Marriage of Convenience." So I wrote it and put it here. 
> 
> Also, shamelessly using this as an opportunity to write more about Hal's past. I have a sequel planned, sort of, and this helps me figure out what the heck is going on with that.
> 
> As always, not beta'd. I haven't even really re-read this yet, so it may be a little rough. Please point out any errors you see, or even if you have some critiques. I'm always looking to improve!

Hal wasn't sure about the "inspection" they had to pass. It was hot talking about it. Of course it was — there's a reason exhibitionism is a well-known kink. However, there was a difference between talking about showing off his come-soaked asshole and actually doing it.

"You're doing fine," Felix assured him, rubbing his back comfortingly. "This will be over before you know it."

He hated that he came across as so weak. But something about the situation reminded him a little too much of his previous employment, being on display like a piece of meat.

"And this one's Hal," the fertility doctor would say, with the same tone as "Now you're going to feel a little pressure."

"That one looks nice," the women often commented. "A little on the short side, though. I don't want my children to be short."

"His sperm count is excellent, and he is an anomaly in his family, as far as height is concerned. None of the successful patients who have gone through him have had children any smaller than the sixtieth percentile." The doctor's matter-of-fact statements made the women look more closely, trail their eyes over his shoulders, linger on his thighs. When they did choose him, they always complimented his musculature, asked him about his parents (as though someone in his line of work would have a good relationship with his parents), calmly ordered him to smile to see if their future children would have dimples.

"I love my husband," most of them would insist. "But we've been trying for so long, and all the science points to this being the most effective method."

There was a checkbox on the form they filled out before starting the program. "Will contact be allowed between the child and the donor?" None of them ever checked yes. As far as Hal knew, he had about a dozen children, biological children, out in the universe, and not a single one of them would ever know the person from whom they got their green eyes or wavy hair.

"Hal?" Felix's voice was calm and comforting. "Are you doing okay?"

He jerked out of his reminiscence, blushing as he nearly fell. "Yeah, sorry, just remembered some shit."

"Apparently I need to try harder to fuck your brains out, if you can still get lost in thought so shortly after coming," Felix murmured in his ear, voice low and suggestive. Hal shivered pleasantly.

"Guess so. Good thing we've got some time for you to figure that out," Hal smiled up at his best friend and husband, resting his head on Felix's shoulder and feeling the tension of his memories seep away.

"Only the rest of our lives," Felix commented, then kissed him softly. He held him close, chest-to-chest, and let a lazy hand work its way down Hal's spine.

"Are you ready for the inspection?" Councilman Sebastian looked deeply uncomfortable, making Felix hide a grin in Hal's hair.

"We are," Felix agreed. "Witness the proof of our union, body and soul, from now forevermore." The ancient words rolled off his tongue easily, spreading a warm contentedness from Felix's chest to the tips of his fingers. Hal was _his_ , and no one could ever take him away.

Hal jumped a little when he felt both of those big hands spreading his cheeks to reveal his messy hole. Felix had come right up against it the last time, and he felt the stickiness of slowly drying come making things very messy. When Felix pressed both of his middle fingers into him, spreading him and prompting a slow-moving glob of come to work its way out of his ass and down his taint, Hal bit a whine into Felix's chest.

Then Felix took his fingers out of his hole to start rubbing against it, and to Hal's embarrassment, he could feel himself, even though he didn't actually think he could handle being fucked again, begin to open hungrily. He was glad that he couldn't see the faces of the inspectors, because he knew his hole was winking at them, and he could feel more of Felix's come working its way out.

"Th-that's, that is, um," one of the councilmen cleared his throat. "We witness the, uh, the union of body and soul, and, um," he coughed again. "We will stand witness against all who would oppose you."

The men scampered out of the entryway to Felix's chambers, closing the door hastily behind them.

"You are so hot," Felix informed him, pulling back and letting his ass go in favor of holding his hips gently.

"I feel a little gross," Hal admitted, peeking up from his hiding place against Felix. "But we certainly showed them, huh?"

"Oh yes." Felix grinned down at Hal before taking his mouth in a slow kiss. "Let's get some sleep, huh?"

Felix helped him into the bedroom and curled protectively around his husband in Felix's bed. The possessive nature of his thoughts were slightly alarming, but he couldn't help but suck one more mark into Hal's shoulder as the younger man slept against him.

"Mine" he whispered fiercely, daring anyone to try and tell him otherwise.

 


End file.
